


Darwin's Law

by MalikaiFlame



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Helplessness, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikaiFlame/pseuds/MalikaiFlame
Summary: When Klaus doesn't have what he needs to pay off his debts, his dealer has an alternative solution.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 433





	Darwin's Law

The abandoned alleys and hidden corners of the city had long become Klaus’ home. The damp, trash-infested concrete backstreets provided a form of comfort the Academy never did, and that’s because he could meet the expectations of the streets. It had long been perfectly clear that he was not what his father had paid for, so the Academy felt like a threat. It was hard to sleep at night. Hard to close his eyes, knowing that he wasn’t welcome. When his father looked at him, it was with silent disdain, as if his mere presence dirtied the flawless kingdom he had spent years cultivating. It was suffocating. 

The streets though… the streets welcomed him with open arms. In the streets, he was a stain amongst the unclean. His imperfections accepted, and perhaps even encouraged. And when he caught people’s attention, it was usually ambivalence he found in their eyes. And when he did find judgement, he didn’t lose sleep over it, because they had no grounds to stand on. There were no mountains to look down upon others out here, because they were all equals. All united by their collective disgraces. 

Sleeping with the rats had proven more comforting than sleeping amongst the gods.

There was only one thing the Academy had that the streets did not, and that was protection from those who knew his debts. But Klaus had spent his life juggling poor decisions, and he was accustomed to choosing between a rock and a hard place. Having good options was a luxury afforded to the lucky, and he had a permanent spot at the bottom of that list. So, he learned how to hide and how to be on his guard. A silver tongue and a charismatic charm cultivated in the need for self-defense. As Darwin long discovered, and Klaus perfectly proved, the law of the wild is to adapt or die, and Klaus was largely in favor of the former.

But, of course, with change comes the growing pains. There had been missteps, but more importantly, missteps with learning. And that’s the key to survival: take those lessons as they come and, contrary to his father’s beliefs, Klaus was a quick study. His courses held in back alleys had been passed with flying colors. He was a graduate from the Class of Survival, his peers the depraved and tragic. His education had to be nurtured, trained, and polished, and he had done so, because it beat everything he had known before. His diploma was an insurance grown because of a need. 

The most important thing he learned, though, is that no matter what you know, you should never feel safe, because like lions shot down by man, there’s always a stronger predator.

\------

Klaus braced himself as his dealer placed a hand gently on his chest, letting himself be backed up against the brick wall behind him. Despite his best efforts, he could feel his heart beating fiercely, reaching to meet the man’s palm. Giving him away.

Ben stood tensely beside him, and Klaus knew what he was feeling. Useless, angry, helpless. Ben had always been protective, the fixer, and now he couldn’t do anything but watch. And Klaus knew his lifestyle and his choices didn’t make it easy on him.

Klaus tried not to let his panic show as he felt the dealer’s hand then slide up his torso and wrapped around his throat, leaving burning in its wake. He had a rotation, a cycle of people he reached out to for his drugs, and had determined Paul to be the least dangerous this time around. The person he owed the least to, but clearly he had been gravely mistaken. 

So, he had to adapt.

The hold was light enough not to choke him, but strong enough to send the message. A display of strength. Through the buzzing of his mind, his training came through: _ Keep your head and don’t give anyone an advantage you don’t have to, no matter how badly you want to piss yourself _ . But no matter how much practice he had at being in precarious situations, Klaus had always been made of more cowardly material, and he cursed himself as he felt himself beginning to tremble slightly.

“Listen, Paul…”

“Stop talking!” Paul hissed, shaking Klaus with his grip. And Klaus let him, knowing it would be worse if he fought back. “I don’t want to hear anything from you unless it’s a solution as to how you are going to give me what I’m owed.”

Klaus did, indeed, shut up. Best to be compliant. Give them that sense of control. Be pathetic. Don’t fight unless completely necessary. Keep their guard down and look for a chance to get away. Nothing bad had happened yet. There was still time to turn this around. 

“Any ideas?” Paul mused, leaning in impossibly closer. The way he spoke sent a shiver through Klaus, his hair rising with apprehension. He knew exactly what that tone meant and where this was going. He couldn’t stop it from happening. Best to shut down, retreat into his mind, and pick up the pieces when it was over. 

He had long come to terms that this had to be within the realm of acceptable.

Paul’s hand coiled tighter around Klaus’ neck, closing off his ability to breathe, and Klaus held still. His eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out what was happening, trying to keep a level head as he retreated deeper into his thoughts. It was a scare tactic, and Klaus knew he just had to wait it out. 

Paul’s grip became stronger. “Look at me.”

Slowly, Klaus forced his eyes open and met Paul’s gaze, and that’s when he saw it. Paul wasn’t going to letting go. And Paul must have seen something in his eyes too, because a wicked smile began to form.

Klaus’ mind started screaming for air. Horrified at the realization, he reached for Paul’s wrist, his feet shuffling desperately underneath him as he fought for purchase. But that only made Paul squeeze harder.

“Put your hands down!” Paul barked.

Klaus continued to fight, his instincts taking charge in his panic. Then there was a crack and his vision started to swim, making Paul fade in and out of view. The shock of the impact got his attention, forcing his brain into reset mode. 

Then Ben’s voice came through. “Klaus, stop fighting. He will stop!”

Through the fire lighting his mind and the ringing assaulting his ears, and even though every inch of his body screamed at him not to, Klaus unwillingly forced his arms down to his sides.

But Paul still didn’t stop, his grip digging in. Waiting until Klaus gave him eye contact, Paul began to speak. “Are you ready to listen?”

Klaus nodded earnestly, his arms aching to come back up.

That earned him a smile. “Are you going to do what you’re told?”

Klaus nodded harder, blackness starting to creep into his vision. 

“Very good.” 

Paul released his hold on him and it was the greatest gift Klaus had ever received. He began to cough viciously, each one wracking throughout his whole body. He would have fallen to the ground, his knees giving out, if Paul hadn’t left his hand around his throat. He held him up that way as he waited for Klaus to get a hold of himself, but he still didn’t give Klaus time to recover.

Pushing his thumb against Klaus’ chin, Paul forced Klaus’ head sideways, possessively stroking the side of his cheek. Klaus knew what this was. Paul had a reputation. He was a person who relished control. This was a power play, and Paul was savoring it. 

Klaus stood frozen, letting Paul do whatever it was he wanted, hating himself for trembling, his breath bated as he waited for Paul to speak again. Waiting for his next instruction.

“Get to it, then.”

Klaus blinked in confusion, too scared to trust himself to speak.

“God, you’re slow.” Paul sighed and exasperatedly signalled towards his belt.

Klaus mind swam with a myriad of thoughts, all panicked and all senseless, making it hard for reality to sink in. “Me?”

“Well, I’m not the one who’s in trouble here.” Paul said, feigning concern. 

Dread making his fingers tremble, Klaus wordlessly reached for the buckle. But then he remembered Ben, and Klaus looked at his brother

“Please don’t watch.” Klaus pleaded, barely able to look at him, both from the shame of the request and look of devastation on Ben’s face. Ben nodded, his eyes burning with resentment. 

“Okay, but I’m not going anywhere.”

The response gave Klaus a moment of relief, but Paul clearly thought that was directed at him, earning Klaus’ head another slam into the wall. Klaus’ knees threatened to collapse again, but he fought to hold himself up.

“What makes you think you can tell me what to do?.” Paul hissed into his ear, his fingernails digging into his neck.

“I’m sorry!” Klaus cried. “I’m sorry!”

Klaus reached for the belt again, carefully working the leather through the notch. His fingers made the task incredibly difficult, shaking out of control. It required all of his attention, but once the buckle was undone, he brought his hands back, hoping to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. 

“Oh, come on. You know what to do.” Paul leaned in and purred in his ear. “And from what I’ve heard, you’re pretty good at it.”

A small sob escaped his lips and Klaus nodded in defeat. The sound of the zipper going down felt like an accusation and Klaus tried to center himself as he tentatively reached inside Paul’s pants and began doing what he knew needed to be done.

He looked away, trying to imagine himself anywhere else, doing anything else, but it was hard as Paul began to groan, leaning closer in and breathing on his neck, his hand still coiled around his throat. Klaus tried to ignore the hardness growing in his hand, and the way Paul started meeting him halfway, thrusting upwards greedily, pushing him harder into the wall. But it became impossible when Paul bit his neck, making Klaus gasp in surprise. Paul laughed, clearly happy with Klaus’ reaction, and it made him feel disgusting.

Paul’s hand finally left Klaus’ throat, but went right for his hair, tangling itself within Klaus’ curls. Gripping hard, Paul yanked his head back, making Klaus cry out softly, but he didn’t fight it, letting Paul lick up his chin.

It felt like years before Paul broke them apart, but he kept his grip possessively in Klaus’ hair. He looked Klaus up and down with hunger in his eyes.

“Turn around.”

Klaus knew he was already crying, and he hated himself for it. He should have been able to handle this better. But Paul scared him. Scared him more than any of the other people.

“Paul, I don’t want to.” Klaus whispered weakly.

Paul’s slap was shocking, but expected. Klaus whimpered as the heat from the sting began to set in. Using his grip on Klaus, Paul forced him to face the wall and slammed him into it. Klaus tried to bring his hands up to brace himself, but he didn’t make it in time, his wrist hitting the wall at a bad angle. Pain erupted and Klaus bucked backward instinctually, trying to alleviate the pressure, but Paul just pushed him harder.

“Hey!” 

Klaus’ eyes snapped open. He knew that voice, and he would’ve started crying if he hadn’t already.

_ Diego. _

Part of him didn’t want to look. Didn’t want to accept that Diego had found him like this, but another, more powerful part of him, praying he had. He had heard a lot of voices in his life, and he couldn’t trust that it was real. Cautiously, Klaus turned his head to see his brother at the end of the alley. 

And he looked utterly terrifying.

“What the _ fuck _ are you doing to him?” Diego shouted.

“This doesn’t concern you.” Paul responded cooly, but Klaus shivered at the anger lacing his words. “This is a business transaction between him and I.”

Diego looked at him, rage written all over his face. Klaus shook his head, willing Diego to walk away. Or help. Klaus didn’t know what he wanted. Paul’s fingers released their hold on his hair and he slid his hand down to the nape of Klaus’ neck. An act of ownership, and one meant for Diego to see. Diego’s face contorted with fury.

Diego drew a knife and Klaus felt Paul hesitate, his hold on him weakening slightly. On the side facing away from Diego, Klaus felt Paul reaching for something.

Ben’s shout filled the air. “Klaus, he’s got a gun!”

“No!” Klaus yelled, using all of his strength to throw himself backwards, ramming into Paul. This was his fault, and he was not about to let Diego get hurt because of it. If anyone was going to get shot, it was him.

Unprepared for the attack, Paul fell backwards, and Klaus fell with him. Klaus tried to regain his senses quickly, but Paul was faster, trapping Klaus in a headlock as he reached for his gun again. But as quick as Paul was, Diego was faster. Before Klaus could blink, he heard Paul scream out in pain, his hold weakening enough for Klaus to twist his way out of it. As he was getting up, he felt Diego grab his shirt and throw him backwards, putting himself between him and Paul, who had a knife lodged into his shoulder, creating a steady stream of blood.

Diego got on top of the man, raising another knife over him.

“Diego, Diego stop!” Klaus cried, grabbing Diego’s arm. “I… owe him.”

Klaus could feel his brother vibrating with anger, but he slowly put his knife away. Without breaking eye contact with Paul, Diego leaned in close.

“I have eyes everywhere and if I see you anywhere near him again, I will kill you.” Diego leaned in closer. “And always remember that you’re only alive because _ he _ wants you to be.”

Paul nodded desperately.

“He doesn’t owe you shit anymore, got it?” Diego continued, pushing the gun into Paul’s temple for good measure.

Paul just nodded again.

Begrudgingly, Diego got off of him, ripping the knife from Paul’s shoulder unceremoniously, ignoring the man’s grunt of pain. He then gave the gun to Klaus and pointed towards his car. Neither of them said a word as Paul got up and ran. 

Once they got to the car, Diego opened the passenger door for him, and Klaus felt pitiful. An innocent enough act for most, but Diego was rarely so courteous, which meant he felt sorry for him. Klaus slid in without saying a word. Diego went around and got into the driver’s side. Klaus waited for Diego to say something, and it appeared Diego was waiting for the same. 

“Just say the word, and I will go back and kill him.” Diego seethed.

“I… I owed him money.” Klaus sputtered. “I n… needed to pay him back.”

Diego threw the car into drive, speeding off with little to no regard of the traffic laws he was clearly violating. Once they put enough distance between them and the alleyway, Diego’s grip tightened on the steering wheel, his jaw tightening as he tried to restrain himself. Klaus could feel the tension building, becoming palpable.

“Damn it, Klaus.” Diego forced through gritted teeth. “That doesn’t mean he, or anyone for that fucking matter, gets to do  _ that _ !”

Tears filled Klaus’ eyes as he looked away in shame. Holding his wrist gingerly, he forced his confession out, barely audible. “Yes, it does.”

Diego kept his eyes ahead, the true meaning behind the words setting in. This wasn’t the first time. It wasn’t the only time. It was just the only one Diego had seen. It was minutes before either of them spoke again.

“Well, it doesn’t mean that anymore, you got it?”

Klaus looked at his brother in surprise, but Diego continued to look ahead, refusing to return the gaze. After a few moments, Klaus leaned back into the seat.

“Okay.” he whispered.

Diego relaxed beside him, his shoulders slouching slightly. “Good.”

Klaus could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. “Can I… um… stay at your place tonight? At the gym? I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Diego chastised, and embarrassment filled Klaus at the rejection. He was about to apologize for even asking when Diego added, with a small smile, “I’ll at least give you a pillow.” 

Klaus gave a quick laugh and turned to watch the buildings pass by. It is true. There was always a stronger predator. But today, Diego had saved him, and Klaus was sure as hell going to be there when a stronger one came along.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, now this is an achievement. Every single time I come up with a fic idea I say "This is going to be a one-shot," and then it turns into a multi-chapter debacle. But here I stand, victorious, with a one-shot I wrote today. Four hours, in and out, and we're done, baby! 
> 
> This idea popped into my head a few days ago, and I just couldn't let it go. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
